


A Jester's Dreams

by Terygon



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Critical Role: Wildmount Campaign (Web Series)
Genre: C2, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Dreams, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 06:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13758312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terygon/pseuds/Terygon
Summary: A brief look inside Jester's head. It's a pretty great place.





	A Jester's Dreams

Jester likes to dream. Such interesting things can happen in dreams, like flying, making friends with dragons or eating stores-full of pastries and not getting full, sick or fat. Or maybe getting so fat she has to roll down the street; that one was pretty interesting.

Not all of her dreams are good, of course. After the first fight she, Fjord and Beau had fought together, she dreamed of being swallowed by a giant snake. That had not been fun at all. Nor had the dreams of fighting giant toad-fiends and gnolls with bits falling off. Jester follows the Traveler, though, and he never promised his path will always be fun, just that it will always be interesting. And it always is.

She especially likes the dreams where she's someone else although, strangely, she's never a tiefling in those. She's been a gnome, an orc, a half-elf, a hom- hom- hom- a something that looks like a human but isn't, another thing that looks like a human but was only half, and a whole bunch of humans. She's not sure why so many humans; it's not like she has a fixation or anything. Maybe the Traveler does.

She sometimes dreams of being a powerful human sorceress in a world where two massive factions are at war with each other. Those dreams might have been Jester's favorites, since she gets to be powerful and beautiful, but the sorceress gets sadder and madder because the people she cares about keep dying and the world gets messier so it is not so much fun. She likes being the young human girl who lives with the family of boys who change into animals better. Bad things happen to her (her mother is even dead), but she's still always happy and helpful.

Sometimes she's a boy, but not very often. Mollymauk reminds her of the lavender hair of a young boy she dreams of being (or maybe the boy's hair reminds her of Molly. Or maybe both). He is feisty and mischievous and he adores his father, and Jester would like to know him, but being him is hard because all he wants to do is fight. The other, littler boy is much more enjoyable, being funny and naughty and rude. She doesn't always understand his jokes, but she thinks maybe he doesn't either.

She doesn't like being the not-human-even-though-she-really-looks-it person; even though the long, pointy finger thing could be amusing if she did it right, the woman only uses it to hurt people and anyway she is just mean. The bouncy, chirpy-voiced fighter with fun buns is very good at what she does, but fighting is _all_ she does so she is boring. The girl with the sword in her arm is much more fun. Jester thinks they could be great friends if they ever met when they were both awake.

Mostly she dreams of being people in other worlds, but often she is a half-elf who lives only half a world away. She adventures with her brother and the family they've found, fighting dragons, goliaths, mind flayers, and other things, befriending dragons, goliaths, mind flayers (although that didn't work out so well), and other things. She and her friends literally saved the world from an evil god , although after that her life becomes much quieter and less exciting. And in the middle of all that she found the other half of her heart and they live happily ever after. Well, more or less. Mostly more.

The person she dreams she is most often is maybe the strangest. Well, technically it's not so much the person technically, who seems to be a pretty standard human woman, as it is the world she lives in. If she listens carefully, most of the worlds her dream people live in come with some sort of description or explanation of what kind of place it is and what's happening in it. They are there even when she is the half-elf from Tal'Dorei, but not when she is the pretty brown-haired lady.

And this is a world that needs explaining. The pretty lady lives with a large man with a beard, which isn't very weird, but she sometimes sits in front of a box with a picture on it and the picture changes depending on which buttons she pushes on the thing she holds, which is weird. Another box has a picture that changes by itself. Sometimes she gets in a box that takes her to a place where there's another box that she gets in and talks, screams, or makes noises into a tube that's in there. Also she sometimes puts on a strange outfit that covers nearly every inch of her, is a strange color (usually green) with spots, and is not very flattering. These times the boxes are pointing at her and whatever friends she is with and they all play make-believe. Other times she sits at a table with friends (this is mostly the same group all the time, mostly), and they play make-believe without moving nearly as much. It is a very strange world, but pleasant enough.

Whatever the world, Jester likes to dream. She told Beau the truth when she asked, but sometimes being in someone else's head was pretty great, too.


End file.
